


Rome

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, a bit of flirting, also a bit of fluff, bit of sex, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I´m lost...”, you mewl with a dry voice.</p><p>"Oh! What a mess!” he says and hands you the water bottle he was holding in his hand. “What are you looking for?”</p><p>While you take the bottle with a thankful smile you look up to his glasses. The picture of our cleavage is mirrored in them. Of course he´s looking at anywhere but your face. You wear a thin blue top and jeans shorts. The usual clothing for a tourist.</p><p>“The Colosseum...”, you mumble and take a sip from the water.</p><p>He raises a light eyebrow and smirks. “Would you do me the favor and turn around?” He points behind you with a bright grin. With a confused gaze you turn around and pause.</p><p>There it is. A huge white sign with black letters, welcome the visitors to the Colosseum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rome

**Author's Note:**

> And another prompt I wrote last year. Dear me XD
> 
> If you have any prompts feel free to send me a text ^^

Rome. The capital of the impressive Roman Empire. No wonder this is one of the oldest cities of Europe and claims millions of visitors each year. It´s to easy to get lost in the branched alleys and wide floors of the uncounted market places and ruins of gorgeous mansions.

With a tired sigh you sit down on a decades old stone. How could you miss your way? The Colosseum is so huge. How can someone possibly miss it?

You feel your sweat running down your spine and dry on the sore skin of your upper arms. The Italian sun burns down. It´s noon and the heat of the bright light burns your skin. Of course you´ve forgotten your sun blocker and your hat. Not to mention your glasses are broken and you forgot to buy some new ones.

Your head starts to ache and your water bottle is empty. With weak knees you get slowly up and fall back on your stone with a exhausted moan. This weather is not of your taste. It seems your physical conditions are not capable of the southern heat. You can´t even remember why you´ve decided to go to Italy than stay at home.

With tired eyes you stare down to the ground, observing the dry dust on the old patches of the street. Built thousands of years ago. How many tired women´s feet have touched this pale floor?

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Just a few moments longer, to mobilize the last bit of strength in your tired body, then you will continue your search for the old Colosseum.

“Hey darling, are you ok?”

His worried voice sounds like a cool breeze into the heat of the forcefully Italian surrounding you.

You open your eyes and look up to a ginger blonde man. He´s not tall, nor small. More something in the middle. His lean presence dressed in a white shirt and gray shorts let you sit in the shadow. The sun lightens up his redish hair and the soft orange shadow of his beard on his cheeks. He wears dark sunglasses. You can´t see his eyes behind them but his bright smiling lips make no secret of his good mood he must be in.

“I´m lost...”, you mewl with a dry voice.

"Oh! What a mess!” he says and hands you the water bottle he was holding in his hand. “What are you looking for?”

While you take the bottle with a thankful smile you look up to his glasses. The picture of our cleavage is mirrored in them. Of course he´s looking at anywhere but your face. You wear a thin blue top and jeans shorts. The usual clothing for a tourist.

“The Colosseum...”, you mumble and take a sip from the water.

He raises a light eyebrow and smirks. “Would you do me the favor and turn around?” He points behind you with a bright grin. With a confused gaze you turn around and pause.

There it is. A huge white sign with black letters, welcome the visitors to the Colosseum.

“What the...!”, you shout and roll your eyes. Of course you missed it. It has been in your back the whole time. With blushed cheeks you look up to the calmly smiling man, handing him his bottle back. “Thank you for the water....” you said with a embarrassed smile.

He grins and shrugs his shoulders. “Mind to join me?” he says with a inviting gesture and holds his hand to you. With a light nod you take his hand and get slowly up of you feet. His lean, pale fingers are cool and soft, like a relieving cool patch.

Without a word he crosses his fingers with yours and leads you to the entrance. Before you can even complain he pays the tickets and lays his arms around your waist, like you´re his girlfriend or wife, steadies your shaky steps.

“So, what are you doing here in Mother Rome?” he asks and looks down to you, the thumb of his cool hand stroking your hip bone.

“Holidays, I guess...” You answer and smile tenderly  up to him. He nods and stops in front of the glass gangway around the full length of the Colosseum. You lift your gaze and look around. The huge white walls laying everything in shadows. It´s surprisingly cool and calm, even a soft wind is blowing. A few tourists walking along the gangway, looking down to their feet and discussing in a decent tone the things they´re seeing.

The man´s thumb strokes continuously your hipbone while he takes his glasses off. His watery blue eyes looking smiling down at you, the perfect match to his grinning mouth.  
“Hello, beautiful!”he says like he would see you properly for the first time.

“Hello, stranger...” you reply with a deep look into his big eyes.

“I´m Simon...” he introduces himself. The soft touch of his slim hand makes you feel more comfortable and calm now. This is one of this situations you´ve read about it thousand times in romantic novels. A good looking stranger comes up to rescue the lost girl and shows her the beauty of a mysterious place before they have a steamy night together before they lose each other.

As he could read you mind he laughs and shakes his head. “That´s so a cliché, isn´t it?” he says with red ears and leans his forehead against yours. “You won´t tell me your name, right?”

You breath a soft kiss on his cheek and lay you your hand upon his shoulder so you can lead him to the entrance of the gangway on the right hand. Without a word you walk next to each other, looking down to your feet where you can see the cells where the beasts and gladiators have been imprisoned till they´ve been lead into the Colosseum to their fights.

“Did you know, that the rich women of Rome paid amounts of money for spending a night with the most winning gladiator?”, Simon says in thoughts and looks to the arena on the left side.  
“These guys were deified like Gods of war, but kept like animals. In the end they´re just slaves....”  
He seems to be sad by this fact and sighs heartbreaking.

“The men used to buy their sweat and worn it like the finest perfume...” he says with a disgusted shrug of his shoulders.  
“That´s awful!” you say and lean your head against his shoulder, breathing in his decent sent. He smells mostly like deodorant and the washing powder he used for his clothes. Just a fine note of fresh sweat tickles your nose. Hard to me smelled. You observe the fine stubbles of his redish beard. It must feel so soft, you wonder as his eyes meet yours.

He´s far away from looking like a wild gladiator. His lean body is rarely muscular or impressive. He´s the kind of guy, made for mental work. A resourceful inventor or engineer.

While you two circle around in the arena you hold each others hands, making sure not to lose the other. You´ve no idea how many hours you´ve spend in the monumental building, but after you´ve left it the sun is nearly down and the sky is colored in a deep red.

Your tummy informs you with a noisy growl that it´s hungry which makes Simon laugh. The first time after hours he makes a noise. His soft gaze wanders down your face, upon your chest and to the rumoring part of your belly.  
“Let me invite you two for dinner!” he says with a wicked grin and takes your hand once more.  
It´s so easy not to talk to him. It´s not like you´re not interested in him or the things he does. It´s more the agreeing silence between two people who´ve decided to just enjoy the physical presence of the other. There´s no need for words or explanations. You walk down a tiny hill and around a corner as he stops in front of a decent hotel. The bright lights welcome you with the scent of flowers and fresh cooked meals.

“I hope you don´t mind if we have dinner at my balcony?” he says a bit abashed and smiles boyish at you. You shake your head and follow him into the pale house with its high stands and the ceiling high windows. The receptionist lifts her head for a short second and smiles brightly at Simon who talks to her in perfect Italian. She hands him a leather bound card and goes back to her paper work.

Simon grabs your hand again and leads you to the elevators. “Well, lets see what they offer for dinner tonight!” he says and opens the menu while he leans close to you.

You can feel his skin hot thru the thin fabric of his shirt. It´s like he´d absorbed the heat of the sun who´s already gone.

As you reach the third floor you pass a few doors till he stops in front of one and opens it with a key card, still sunk in the lecture of today’s menu.

“I´ll have the fish...” he mumbles, switches the lights on and hands you the card. “Do you like wine?” he ask as he turns around, standing in the middle of a wide apartment. The furniture looks very antic and dapper. The room is lighten up by a crystal candelabra hanging down the very high ceiling. Most of the windows are open and showing the way out to the balcony.

With a still questioning gaze he looks at you and lays his head slop. You remember his question and blink a few times.  
“Yes, I like wine....”, you answer and take a look into the menu. The served dishes must be so expensive, they don´t even write any prices next to them. You sigh and check the salads. Probably the side salad would be affordable for you.

Simon narrows his eyes and takes the phone standing next to him on a small table in hand. He presses a button and lays starts to speak with his soft voice in Italian. After a few moments he hangs up and takes the menu out of your hand.

“Come, lets go on the balcony...” he says and takes your hand, leads you out into the night. “I dared to order something for you too. I hope you don´t feel patronized or so...” he mumbles and presents you one of the seats in front of the small white table. Surprised you sit down and observe him as he takes the seat next to you. There is one in front of you, so its quite irritating.

He leans back and lays his hand into your neck, strokes the goose flesh softly with his now warmed thumb. “I really enjoyed the visit to the arena with you....” he says with a deep voice and smiles softly.

With a relaxed groan you lean your neck into his hand, enjoying the hot shivers running deliciously down your spine.  
“I enjoyed it too...” you say and close you eyes. Continuing with the tender movements of his thumb he looks onto the city in front of you. The busy city felt in silence and the widespread lights climbing up the hills surrounding the center of Rome. The dry air cooled down a bit and makes it easier to breath. You can fell your sweat drying on your skin. You feel sticky and smelly.

“Can I use your shower?” you ask silent with a embarrassed look at him. Surprised he raises his eyebrow .  
“Sure!” he answers and jumps up, taking you hand again and leads you through the living room and to the bath room.

It smells like decent cleaner, mixed up with the scent of his deodorant. Someone must have cleaned it when he was gone. Fresh towels hanging upon the border of the Bathtub next to the roomy shower with its polished glass doors.

He takes a bathing robe out of a shelve and lays it onto the bath tub border, hands you a big and a small towel and prepares his unisex deodorant and the hotel´s shower gel and shampoo.

“I can give your clothes to the laundry if you like.” he says, standing in the door, his hand resting on the latch. You´re not sure if you should accept the offer. But walking back to your hotel just in a bathing robe would be to awkward.

“That would be great!” you say and smile at him as he nods.  
“Good, just lay it in front of the door. I´ll give it to the room service when the food´s coming.” With no look back he closes the door. As his steps are disappeared in the floor you take off your clothes and observe your presence in the mirror hanging above the sinks.

Surprisingly you don´t care if he would disagree with any part of your body. The body contact you shared during the afternoon makes you certain that he would like you anyway. Maybe it´s his not openly seen beauty which gives you the confidence that he likes you exactly the way you are. Basically your clothes didn´t leave much to the imagination. Probably the state of your public hair.

Oh, this could cause a problem.

With a hectically look you scan the bottles and tubes standing on the sink as the door in your back opens a tiny bit and Simon´s voice washes over you.

“No need for that, darling. I´d prefer to devour you like you are... Natural...”

With big eyes you stare at the door, sensing his blinking eyes in the dark of the floor. “Just take a shower and get in the bathing robe. Dinner is served....”

He closes the door without a noise. Confused by his behavior you turn around and step into the shower. Natural... he prefers you natural, you think while the warm water washes away the dried sweat from your sore skin. You should use more body lotion, you think as you soap your body and hair. Having a shower is such a relieving thing. As you step wet and warmed out of the glass cabin you fish for the small towel and wrap it around your head.

Your skin is a soft shade darker, you realize with a gaze into the mirror as you rub your body dry and take the bathing robe on.

Barefoot and relaxed you step on the balcony. Simon moves his head to you and smiles. His eyes ave something dark and expecting as they scan you body wrapped into the soft fabric of the white robe.

“I hope you like your steak medium rare...”, he mumbles and pours some red wine in your glass after you sat down next to him.

“Yeah, thank you!” you say before you take a sip from your glass.

Without a word you start to eat. The steak is served with a fresh salad bouquet and a oven potato served with sour cream. This man knows how to please a woman, you think as you observe him while he eats his white fish with rice and a light pink sauce. “How is your meal?” you ask as he blinks at you and smirks.  
“Delicious....” he answers shortly.

Thoughtfully chewing he stares into your eyes as he had his last bite and waits patiently till you´ve finished your meal too. Not loosing eye contact he gets up, and puts your plates on the trolley. With a silent sigh he sits down and leans his thigh against yours.  
“Okay...”, he says earnest and runs his hands thru his short ginger hair. “I guess it´s clear how this will end...” he mumbles, while his hands stroking nervously upon his thighs.

Amused you see his freckled cheeks blush and his jug ears glowing like two lanterns in the dark.

You lean closer to him so he lifts his gaze and looks into your eyes. Slowly you lay your hand upon his heated cheek and your lips against his. With a relieved sigh he takes your face tenderly into his hands. Slowly like a lazy fish his tongue strokes upon your lower lip, forcing you to open your mouth.

You feel his tongue stroking upon yours, tasting you like a delicious wine. More forcefully than expected your wraps his arms around your waist and draws you onto his thighs and against his chest. You sink into the luxurious kiss while your hands run thru his soft hair.

After a few moments he ends the kiss and looks up to you, his light eyes dark and lusty.

“Would you mind if we change the location?” he asks raw while his hands squeeze your bum softly. With a exited smile you shake your head and get up off him. Holding hands you walk thru the living room again and into the bedroom opposite of the bath room. He switches on one of the bedside lamps and closes the door behind you.

The golden light colors the white furniture and sheets in a fiery tone. For a moment he stops behind you, leans his chin onto your shoulder while his hands stroke upon your upper arms. “Nervous?”, he asks softly and places a kiss onto your neck while he unwraps your hair from the towel. You shake your head and turn around to face him. He seems to be a bit nervous, bumpy as your hands slide under his shirt and upon the twitching muscle of his abs.

“Your skin is so soft...” you mumble against his lower lip as you take his shirt off and observe his exposed pale skin.  
“Well, a man does what he can...” he says a bit abashed and plays with the belt of your bathing robe. As soft fur of redish-dark blonde hair leads the way into his pants. You preferred your men always natural. He seems to be the perfect match, you wonder while your eyes touch his growing bluge.

You take a step back and take the belt for you bathing robe off, so your fresh washed body is partly shown to him. His wide eyes scanning your skin like a hungry predator. Slowly you climb on the bed and take you robe off, while you glance cheeky at him. “Mind to join me?” you ask while you fall back and into the soft pillows. Still staring at you he takes off his shorts, briefs and shoes, exposes his jumping manhood to you with no hesitance.

Exited like a little boy he crawls to you, breathing soft kiss from your belly button up to your throat till his lips reaching your lips.

At first shy than even more lusty his tender lips ravishing your. His hot skin feels so good against yours. Carefully he parts your legs with his knee. The cool breeze aware you how wet and willing you are. Every rumbling moan of him finds a echo deep in your core. You can´t wait. The accidentally stroking heat of his swollen tip upon your damp lips forces you to spread your legs wider, pushing your hips higher to catch the promising hardness of his flesh.

“Can we just skip the foreplay?” you ask desperate while your hand grabs his length and amass the first drops of his lust into his velvety skin. The deep moan tickling your ear is answer enough.

With a soft force you lead him to your entrance, stroking his swollen crown between your lips as he softly pushes forward and enters your hungry body.

With another straight push he sinks his full length into you, fills you with his already twitching sword. “Oh my dearest darling...”, he moans against you lips while his circling hips stimulate your harden pearl. “You feel so marvelous!”

Your legs wrapped around his waist you make sure he won´t leave you. His warm hands stroking upon every spot of your body while his hips start to move lazily. Touching every inner fold of your wall he closes his eyes, breaths heavily against your sensitive skin of your neck. You can feel the muscles of his back move as you press your hand on it. Every push hits you deep into your core, pushes you closer and closer to the high of your mountain.

His movements becoming faster, more forcefully while your both moans and lustful sighs filling the white silence around you with sweetest music of love.

Staring into your eyes he takes you wild and rough, crawling his hands into the pillow under your head. You can´t close your eyes. Seeing the shared lust into the deep grayish blue hypnotizes you, letting you sink deeper into the heat.

Your climax hits you unexpected and forceful. Shivering and screaming your nails scratching down his spin before you claw the nails into his buttocks, forcing him to dig deeper as his hot semen pours into your clenching flower.

“Oh my good goddess...” he mumbles against your lips as you two try to catch your breath again.

Still staring in each others eyes you lean into a soft kiss. You can feel his manhood pumping the last few of his orgasm into you. You won´t let him go. It feels too good to be close to his hot skin, his pumping heart pressed against yours.

Leaning his forehead against yours his hand runs thru your hair and upon your cheeks, petting your lower lip as he lifts his gaze and smiles brightly.

“I hope you´re not in a hurry. I´m insisting on a full course after this delicious snack...”


End file.
